SpongeBob SquarePants (2004 film)/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount Pictures presents In association with Nickelodeon Movies A United Plankton Pictures production SpongeBob SquarePants Closing Credits Cast Tom Kenny SpongeBob Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Rodger Bumpass Squidward Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Star Mr. Lawrence Plankton Jill Talley Karen (The Computer Wife) Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Mary Jo Catlett Mrs. Puff Jeffrey Tambor King Neptune Scarlett Johansson Mindy Alec Baldwin Dennis David Hasselhoff Himself Squinty the Pirate Kristopher Logan Bonesy the Pirate D.P. FitzGerald Scruffy the Pirate Cole McKay Stitches the Pirate Dylan Haggerty Captain Bart the Pirate Bart McCarthy Inky the Pirate Henry Kingi Tiny the Pirate Randolph Jones Upper Deck the Pirate Paul Zies Fingers the Pirate Gerard Griesbaum Tangles the Pirate Aaron Hendry Gummy the Pirate Maxie Santillan Leatherbeard the Pirate Peter DeYoung Tango the Pirate Gino Montesinos Pokey the Pirate John Siciliano Cookie the Pirate David Stifel Martin the Pirate Alex Baker Sniffy the Pirate Robin Russell Salty the Pirate Tommy Schooler Stovepipe the Pirate Ben Wilson Dooby the Pirate Jose Zelaya Usher Mageina Tovah Concession Guys Chris Cummins Todd Duffey Narrator Gary Clay Tough Fish #2 Twin #2 Houston Voice Tom Kenny Man Cop Phil Perch Perkins Waiter Attendant #1 Thug #1 Coughing Fish Twin #1 Frog Fish Monster Freed Fish Sandals Dee Bradley Baker Reporter Driver Ice Cream Lady Sirena Irwin Fish #4 Rodger Bumpass Fish #2 Chum Customer Local Fish Bill Fagerbakke Fish #7 Attendant #2 (Lloyd) Mr. Lawrence Old Lady Jill Talley Fish #3 Tough Fish #1 (Victor) Tom Wilson Squire Goofy Goober Announcer Thief Carlos Alazraqui Prisoner Joshua Seth Singing Goofy Goober Tim Blaney The Screamer Voice of Fisherman Derek Drymon Laughing Bubble Aaron Springer Cyclops Diver Aaron Hendry Voice of the Cyclops Neil Ross Voice of the Parrot Stephen Hillenburg Fisherman Michael Patrick Bell Checker and Translator Misoon Kim Supervising Production Coordinator T. Aszur Hill Supervising Editorial Coordinator Leslie Barker Layout and Art Direction Coordinator Mike Bodkin Production Coordinator Meredith Layne Background and Animation Coordinator Louis Moulinet Outsourcing Coordinator Van Starling Editorial Coordinator Mary Bills Casting & Recording Supervisor Jennie Monica Assistant Production Coordinator Peter Busch Assistant Layout Coordinator Joseph A. Ciardina 1st Assistant Editor Rich Dietl Assistant Editor Robert Hedland Story Production Storyboard Artists Caleb Meurer Mike Roth Tuck Tucker Erik C. Wiese William Reiss Storyboard Revisionists Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Ted Seko Editorial Editorial Supervisor Edward Rosha Los Angeles Animation Crew Animation Timing Directors Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Animatic Assembly Supervisor Andy Tauke Animation Supervisor Frank Molieri Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Animators Wayne Carlisi Crystall Chesney Mike Roth Effects Animator John Bermudes Clean-Up Supervisor Derek Lestrance Lead Key Clean-Up Michele Secilia Clean-Up Crew Aidan Flynn Yoon Sook Nam Phillip Sung Background Painters Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Pacuito Digital Background Artist Carolyn Cuske Color Modelist Dene Ann Heming Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Sandy Benenati Art Department Layout Layout Supervisor Marco Cinello Layout Artists Casey Alexander Fides Cutierrez Karen Hamrock Audrey Steadman Layout Revisionist Eduardo Acosta Animation Overseas Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Executive Producer in Charge Colin Baker Supervising Producer in Los Angeles Romy Garcia Production Manager Wayne Smith Production Coordination Levy Vergara Production Translation Rosauro Dela Vega Production Assistants Romy Garcia Dante Clemente Jolan Calibuso Additional Animation Directors Nowell Villano Roberto Angeles Animators Alex Leal Norman Baculi Jonathan Tinsay Weng Agrusa Rolando Angelo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Delfino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Dimingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Nomer Panlaqui Assistant Animation - Chief Manuel Pascual Assistant Animation Jojo Reynon Warren Romero Haw Soon Lee Sun Ok Yoo Hyun Mi Jung Jung Ah Kang So Young kang Mi Jin Han Jin Sook Kim Kyung Ja Oh Bo Young Koo Bo Min Kim Hye Jin Cho Mi Yeon Bang Kap Soo Baek Jin Hee Kim Hae Kyoung Lee Jin Young Yu Sun Mi Lee Lee Sang Eun Hyung Ju Lim Eun Hee Kim Hee Joeng Park Eun Ju Hwang Eung Young Seo Eun Ju Ji Soo Kyoung Lim So Hee Lee Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Hye Ja Kim Background Painting Backgroung Painting - Chiefs Eun Seo Park Kyung Hee Kang Backgroung Painters Eun Young Lee Soo Eun Ahn Min Jeong Soe Hyoung Hak Han Pil Sueng Shin Mi Young Lee Digital Backgroung So Yeon Choi Sun Young Jang Backgroung Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Ink and Paint Head of USAnimation Digital Dept. Woo Sung Joeng Digital System - Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Systme Jung Hee Yim Seung Woo Hong Eun Ha Park Sang Keum Shin Digital Scan Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital Ink & Paint - Chief Soo Jin Yim Digital Ink & Painters Hyun Ah Kim Ki Nam An Kang Jae Lee Oo Hee Kim Young In Choi Hye Sun An Seung Ok Shing Kwi Ok Kim Eun Young Kim Ok Seeon Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Yim Young Sook Hong Nam Young Jung Jin Hee Kim Digital Camera - Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Clean-Up Animation Camera Camera Supervisor Kerry A. Zielini Camera Assistant Jenny Hawkes Camera Supervisor Roy Miller Camera Coordinator Ken H. Jensen Cameraman Roy Bandtilles Effects Animation Background Color Compoiting Color Compositing Supervisor Sylvia Filcak Color Compositors Constance Allen Sarah Jane King Pam Kleyman Claire Williams Allison Jota Brandon Block Final Check Final Check Supervisor Dennis Bonnell Final Checkers Doug Tiano Louie Jhocson Helen O Flynn Computer Graphics and Animation by Arc Productions Digital Production Visual Effects Compositing Compositing Supervisor Dan Levitan Compositing TDs Beth Block Charles Meredith Christopher Dawson Gilbert Conzales Hugo Dominguez Mathias Frodin Rimas Juchnevicius Jon Tanimoto Chris S. Watts Big Removal Department Paint TDs Christine Cram Barbara A. Bordo Rotoscoping Department Rotoscoping TDs Wally Chin Laura Murillo Computer Graphics= CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG TD - FX Brett Boggs John A. Armstrong CG TD - Lighting and FX Jongo Yuk Visual Effects Editorial= Assistant VFX Editor Daniel Arkin Data i/O= Production Support Engineers Doug Luberts Matt J. Popham Live-Action Crew Final Check Final Check Supervisor Dennis Bonnell Final Checkers Doug Tiano Louie Jhocson Helen O Flynn Production Assistant Production Managers Shannon Calde Amy Wu Animation Coordinator Mike Verano Production Accountmant Zeba Fahid HD Assembly by Whitney Gearin Assistants Technology Technology Support Goerge Aluzzi Alan Hagge Alexi Pierre Steve Klavett Steven Seed ACME Digital Specialist Supervisor James Hathcock ACME Digital Specialist Pauline Gallimard Color Management Supervision Bill Baggelaar Visual Effects by WBA Visual Effects Production Management Visual Effects Supervisor Brad Kuehn Visual Effects Producer Lori J. Nelson Visual Effects Production Manager Blaine Whitney Assistant Visual Effects Production Manager Gabrielle Barrerre Robinson Post Production Post Production Supervisors Mike Vander Kimberlee Vanek Post Production Coordinator Austin Block Additional Post Production Services Andre Boutiller Justin Smith Anna Adams Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Ruben Espinoza J.F. Kinyon Post Production Operator Brandea Henderson Sound Additional Voices Music Color Timer Chris De La Guardia Dale Grahn Jim Passon Negtive Cutter Mary Beth Smith Philip Smith Titles Design Susan Bradley Film Editor Charles King Soundtrack Album on Virgin-records-benelux-4fe22e7972cad.png Peacefrog Records.png Columbia Records.png Songs My House Written by Ross Golan, Johan Carlsson, Marco Borrero, Roy Hammond & Tramar Dillard Performed by Fio Rida Produced by Johan Carlsoon, MAG & JayFrance Courtesy of International Music Group, Poe Boy & Atlantic Sad Written by Greg Page, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Paul Tibbitt, James Newton Howard & Vincent Waller Performed by SpongeBob & Plankton Produced by David Chen Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Batman Theme Written by Danny Elfman Superman Theme Written by John Williams Angry Written by Stephen Hillenburg & Paul Tibbitt Performed by Plankton & Mr. Krabs feat. Bikini Bottomites Produced by David Chen, Vincent Waller, Derek Drymon & Stephen Max Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Ships Written by Derek Drymon, Megan Sandson, David Chen, Jerry Stiller, Stephen Max & Jason Bergman Performed by Plankton featuring SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Patrick Star, Squidward & Bikini Bottomites Produced by Stephen Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt & Vincent Waller Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Bad Written by Jason Bergman, Jerry Stiller & Derek Drymon Performed by SpongeBob Produced by Stephen Max Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Special Thanks to Netflix Twitter Skype Wendy's Denny's No. 58137 © 2004 Paramount Pictures. All rights reversed. Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray